Contagious
by Innocent Nightmare
Summary: Roxas's flirtatious younger brother arrives in twilight town, and his arrival is a forboding of things to come.


_Contagious_

**Warning: **AU, Some Yaoi, Maybe Yuri too.

**Full Summary: **Seven, Roxas's flirtatious younger brother arrives in twilight town. He quickly befriends his brother's friends and unwittingly unleashes a series of shocking confessions that would have been best forgotten. 

_Italics _Symbolizes Roxas's thoughts.

**Bold **symbolizes change of scene.

**Chapter 1: Oh Brother, Where art thou?**

_**Twilight town, Ito residence. **_

Roxas Ito, 16 years old was slumped on his bed, flicking through the latest addition of _OverLoad_. Finding nothing of interest, he closed the magazine and laid his head on his pillow, sighing. _There is never anything fun to do here! Its summer break, Kairi and Namine are on holiday, Riku is in Traverse town visiting his older brother and Sora is grounded. My life sucks to put it in perspective. _

_**Two weeks later: Twilight High Courtyard, outside the main entrance.**_

Roxas walked towards the courtyard that was outside the main entrance, scanning the horizon for his friends. He noticed a familiar shade of Red hair, and began a short jog over to the group.

"Hey guys" Roxas shouted while waving at them.  
Heads snapped at the sound of his voice, and all the faces lit up in grins of undiluted happiness, Well apart from a upset looking Sora and a permanently Emo Riku who just nodded in acknowledgement. "Hi Roxas!" Kairi and Namine both said in perfect unison, before Kairi, noticing the scared look on his face, added "We didn't scare you did we?" causing Namine to let out a barely suppressed snigger. Roxas began addressing the issue of Sora's silence, by asking the usually chipper boy "Are you ok?" everyone quickly went silent, and a few whispers of "He doesn't know?" and "I thought you told him" between Kairi and Namine, Roxas, annoyed at the silence "WHAT!?" causing him to receive quite a few stares. Kairi, beckoning to Roxas to follow her walked around a corner and turned and glared at Roxas "How could you not KNOW? You were here all vacation for god sakes!" "He was grounded ok? And, don't raise your voice at me OK!? Roxas angrily replied "HE TOLD HIS PARENTS HE IS GAY YOU RETARD! Why else do you think he is upset?" Kairi shrieked at him, but after seeing Roxas's face and realizing she had just announced it to the entire courtyard she quickly added a "Shit".

_**Registration period, Class 10G**_

_****_

The whole class was alive with excitement and buzzing with chatter, until Roxas and the others entered the room, immedietly stopping all the gossip. As they took their seats, Kairi immedietly noticed the amount of stares Sora was on the receiving end of. One of the class members, Axel began to say something that sounded like "So, is it true-"but was cut off by the sound of the teacher clearing his throat. The entire class turned to face their teacher, Mr.Luxord who had what appeared to be a 14 year old standing at his side. The boy had messily spiked up hair and his fringe dyed red which only served to bring out his pale blue eyes. The outfit he was wearing was quite preppy, consisting of a white short-sleeved t-shirt and a navy blue tanktop jumper with grey stripes aligned diagonally across it and a small hood at the back. His pants where greenish coloured combats that hung around his ankles and revealed his shoes, which where black and red sneakers. He had a small barbed wire influenced bangle around his wrist, which, like the rest of him was rather skinny. His eyes darted around, taking in everyone's faces and not revealing anything. "This is our new student, Seven Ito, and I'm sure he will be made very welcome at _Twilight High_, won't he class?" Everyone but Roxas replied with a "Yes, sir" while Roxas instead chose a simple "You?" All eyes excluding Seven's and the teacher's immedietly shifted from the front of the class to Roxas "Hey Roxas" Seven's voice cut through the air like a knife through hot butter "Long time no see". 

Author's Note: Yes, be made at me, but I have a reason for making Sora gay and stuff. May not be the best story you have ever read, but a review would be well appreciated. Flames don't bother me, Criticism and Advice would be welcomed. Toodles! 3 


End file.
